


rise and shine

by matchamozza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 700 words of atsumu being a morning person and hopelessly in love, M/M, atsumu gets grabby but this is just fluff don't get it twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamozza/pseuds/matchamozza
Summary: The midday rays of sun stream through their windows, not quite hitting the bed, but casting the room in a light glow where the blinds are only shut three-quarters of the way. It's perfect, Atsumu thinks, because it means he doesn't have to open his eyes all the way to get a good look at the eased, slack-jawed expression on Kiyoomi's face, and it isn't so glaring that it distracts from any of the softness he gets to witness every day.Every day, because it's a rare moment that Atsumu ever wakes upafterKiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 335
Collections: ~SakuAtsu~





	rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/gifts).



> For the legend [Quip,](https://twitter.com/pseudoanalytics/status/1286863897979281410/photo/1) whose sakuatsu art directly inspired this.

Kiyoomi's never been a morning person. Atsumu knows this, learned it long ago when they first shared a room together for an away game and he had to throw the curtains open wide and yank Kiyoomi's blankets off of him to wake him up, well past the blaring sounds of his _third_ alarm.

It works in his favor, on mornings like these.

It's the first morning of the off-season, and Atsumu's up at 6:25am, five minutes before his alarm usually goes off. There are a few sweet seconds where he's dazed and _warm_ and _cozy_ before he makes the mistake of breathing in a little too deeply, opening his eyes a little too wide.

And he's awake. Awake and aware of his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. His spine is tight from being curled up all night, and all of a sudden, the coziness is gone.

For him, at least. 

Laying on his back and tipping his hips to one side to stretch, he looks at where Kiyoomi is still breathing evenly through his mouth. Atsumu's joints crack in three places and Kiyoomi doesn't even twitch.

"Cute..."

There's a sleepy murmur in response, a pinch in Kiyoomi's brow when Atsumu gets up from bed, and he immediately leans down to soothe it away with a kiss, smiling. "Sleep on, babe. Don't mind me."

Another murmur, something about lemons, and Atsumu has to make the very difficult, but mature, decision to go brush his teeth rather than entertain his sleep-talking boyfriend.

~~Or rather, use his sleep-talking boyfriend for entertainment.~~

And he does. Brushes his teeth, washes his face, makes _and_ eats breakfast, catches up on any notifications he might have missed, throws a load of laundry in to wash, checks the clock-

It’s 7:32am, and Kiyoomi's still sleeping away, only now his arms are wrapped around a pillow.

So, Atsumu stretches. He stretches, goes for a run, stretches some more, showers and puts the washed clothes to dry-

9:06am. He's already got most of his to-do list done, and Kiyoomi snoozes away.

And when he sits at the edge of the bed, watches the way Kiyoomi turns to face him even with his eyes closed, he figures he just _has_ to join him for a little nap.

And when he wakes up from his nap, what a joy.

Sure, most people wouldn't think that upon waking up, but most people haven't woken up facing Sakusa Kiyoomi.

The midday rays of sun stream through their windows, not quite hitting the bed, but casting the room in a light glow where the blinds are only shut three-quarters of the way. It's perfect, Atsumu thinks, because it means he doesn't have to open his eyes all the way to get a good look at the eased, slack-jawed expression on Kiyoomi's face, and it isn't so glaring that it distracts from any of the softness he gets to witness every day.

Every day, because it's a rare moment that Atsumu ever wakes up _after_ Kiyoomi.

There's that pinch in his brow again, though. Kiyoomi shuffles onto his other side as if _any_ light is offensive, and Atsumu watches the sheet draw down to expose an extra few inches of freckled torso. He's spent countless nights trying to keep track of how many moles Kiyoomi's got, but a new one always seems to appear just when he thinks he's got a final count. The way Kiyoomi's hair flops up onto the pillow, Atsumu can actually make out _anothe_ r mole hiding just above his ear. _Mole number 82, hello._

"What?"

Atsumu shifts up onto his elbows and leans over Kiyoomi's side to peer at where the crinkle between his brows never left. "Whaddaya mean, 'what'?"

"You're staring, I can't sleep."

 _Good, you've slept enough and I'm bored,_ Atsumu wants to say, but doesn't. He leans forward more to make out the numbers on their alarm clock, snorting. "It's noon."

There's a pause, then a stubborn, "So?"

" _So_ ," Atsumu's hand finds the edge of the sheet, slides it further down and drags his palm over Kiyoomi's waist, " _I_ think you should get up..."

He expects to get a pillow thrown at his face, but instead, Kiyoomi throws both arms around him and drags him back down to the mattress. His eyes are open now, pinning Atsumu in place while his syrupy voice rumbles against his collarbone. “Lay with me, Atsu.”

Then, because he knows better than to argue with a sleepy Kiyoomi, and because he wouldn’t have it any other way, Atsumu pulls the covers back over their heads in the sweetest defeat and tickles Kiyoomi’s jaw with his lips. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this hanging around unfinished in my Drive for months (SASS can attest), but I think it's neat as a fluff piece without smut. They're just sleepy, and in love :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
